I'm A Demonologist
by By the Void
Summary: Vaan is a rather persistent demonologist.


I am a demonologist.

I understand that this is somewhat like Of Clubs and Gorgeous Men, but they're different. When I think of supernatural entities like demons and vampires, I think bars and sex and leather. This is what comes of that.

For me, life was a whirlwind of excitement, danger, and demons. I am one of the few people who dared venture into the Otherworld, a club where demons were known to gather. Even if you couldn't tell just by looking at them, you could see it in their eyes. Those cold, predatory eyes.

I moved further into the building, all confident swaying hips as I went straight to the bar. I took my place at my usual stool, smiling at the bartender. She was a demon too, but she wasn't like the rest of them. She was a kind heart, I knew this, for I could see it deep in her beautiful blue eyes.

"You shouldn't come here," Penelo said half-heartedly, though I knew that she enjoyed my presence. She was like a sister to me, and I was happy that I'd built up the courage to become a regular at some demon-infested bar for the sake of having met her.

"You'd miss me if I left," I teased as she set my drink in front of me, knowing what I was in the mood for before I did. "Besides, you're the only demon here who will openly show herself as such. The rest hide and I need to know why. It's for work."

"I would miss you. Especially since you're the only person I know who treats us like really interesting people instead of monsters to study. Even though most of use do less than desirable things..."

"I understand, don't get down about it, okay? I'm gonna go find somebody to dance with. Suggestions?"

"Anybody you want. Except him." She pointed to where an impossibly attractive man was dancing, holding the attention of many of the room's occupants. "That's Balthier, and he's a... Special kind of demon. You humans call them 'Incubi', and he will break your heart so bad you might actually die. That's what they do, you know. They use their influence to make you fall for them, take you to bed, and when they're finished, you are left feeling so horribly empty and abandoned that you might actually die. If you don't die from the physical injuries of sex with a demon, that is."

"Alright, avoid the mega hottie. Gotcha." I smiled as I finished my drink, slinking away to the dance floor, hearing Penelo's 'I'm serious, Vaan!' behind me as I went. I slipped into the crowd, feeling hands running along my chest and hips as I went.

I danced for what felt like hours and minutes all at once, and currently I was sandwiched between two people. I had a petite woman at my front and a large man at my back, both grinding sensually against my body. I was too lost in the feel of those demons, my eyes closed while odd euphoria overtook me, that I didn't notice when a third came along.

The warmth seeped from my body as my partners suddenly left me, moving away quickly, though the heat was at my back again, arms wrapped around my chest, holding me tight. I tilted my head back against his shoulder, and he started nibbling on my neck.

My world felt like it was being turned upside down as his broad hands ran up and down my body, the hard lines of his body a welcome sensation.

And then it was all ripped away from me as the sound of flesh colliding with flesh reached my ears, and the warmth and euphoria was gone in an instant. I turned quickly to see a very angry Penelo and a stunned man.

Balthier, my mind filled in for me. The man who Penelo had told me to avoid before I'd gone out on the dance floor. To be fair, though, I hadn't sought him out. He came to me, so it wasn't actually my fault.

"How dare you? I told you to stay away from Vaan, Balthier. Yet you sic your lackies on him to get him all doped up and then move in. You thought I wouldn't notice? I won't let you hurt him!"

Penelo looked downright frightening. Her hair was floating slightly around her shoulders, strands lifting as though being carried by a breeze. Her eyes were black, none of the earlier blue visible. Was this what a demon looked like when they were prepared for a fight?

"Relax, Penelo. Look."

Okay, so mega hottie also had a really nice voice. That, apparently, didn't matter to Penelo, though, because she looked ready to outright murder the man. I would have laughed if I wasn't suddenly pulled into strong arms, a hand gripping my chin and jerking my head back roughly.

"Holy shit!" The pure alarm in the woman's voice had a spike of panic, cold as ice, running down my spine and draining the blood from my face. What was wrong? Had he hurt me? Slit my throat without even my knowledge?

"See?" I could hear the smirk in his drawl as he traced his finger over my throat in a strange pattern. "He's my mate. I'm more than allowed to put my hands on this gorgeous creature. I've never heard of a human being a demon's mate before, so this should be interesting. Hopefully I don't break him when I claim him."

"He was built for it," I heard Penelo muse, anger gone from her voice. "There's no other reason he'd be mated to one of us. He was made to be held by a demon. By you."

"His stamina must be incredible," I heard Balthier chuckle, felt it against my ear. "You hear that, little human? You're my mate. You are mine. I was wondering why I felt such a strong pull toward you, why I felt such possessiveness when I saw you. You were made to be held in my arms for the rest of your life. You are never going to leave my bed."

"Gag me, get a room. I'd say you can go upstairs, but I'm afraid you'll break through the floor. Get our of here. Balthier, hurt him and I will destroy you. Now go, before I change my mind and take Vaan back." She turned away and walked resolutely back to her bar as Balthier dragged me out the door. Never have I ever been so confused.

"Oh my God! Stop! Stop, stop, stop! Balthier!"

I felt like I was dying in the best way possible as the gorgeous demon fucking rammed his fingers into me, I could feel them curving up to hit my sweet spot. I barely felt him push a third finger in over the waves of pleasure crashing over my body.

He bit the inside of my thigh roughly, my hips bucked up in response at the delicious pain. He growled against my thigh, pulling his fingers out and grabbing my thighs with both hands. He yanked me down the bed until my ass was flush with his hips, a moan of anticipation falling from my lips.

"You're body is full of the sexual energy that feeds me. You are more delicious than any demon or human I've ever had. You will never leave me."

I screamed as he thrust into me, immediately setting a pace so rough that it hurt. I twisted in the sheets, head thrown back against the pillows, clenching my thighs around his hips as his fingers left bruises on them.

"You're going to break me! Ah-ah-ah! Too big!" He didn't slow down at all, and I found myself thankful. Death by amazing sex was not the worst way to go by far.

It was over far too quickly for me, but we'd both been on edge for far too long. I finally exploded, back arching sharply. I felt him fill me, his cum burning hot inside of me as his hips stuttered to a stop, and he collapsed on top of me.

I could hear nothing by my own ragged breathing, my eyes closed as I enjoyed the feeling of his body pressed against mine. He was mouthing at my shoulder, his hands running gently up and down my sides.

"Are you okay, darling?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. Won't be able to walk," I panted out, turning my head to nuzzle his cheek. He turned his head and kissed my lips softly.

"I can carry you wherever you need to go," he replied, pecking my lips again and again. I hummed in response, and he rolled off of me before pulling me into his arms. "Go to sleep, Vaan. You'll need your energy to feed me later."

I groaned at the thought, already feeling the soreness creeping up my spine and down my thighs. He laughed against my hair, tightening his hold on me.

"Don't worry. It won't always be this rough. I was excited. I've finally found my beautiful mate." That made me blush, and I cuddled further into him. "Sleep," he commanded again, and I did.

Ayyyyy haha. Hope y'all enjoyed. Considering doing a second chapter where they try to find a way for Vaan to live forever with Balthier. Thoughts?


End file.
